


Run a Knife Across My Heart

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Second Person, musings on myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: He's her weakness and that makes her dangerousor Clarke's face when she sees Bellamy in the 4x05 sneak peek





	

Oh shit. He’s brought your heart to the negotiating table and every single plan you made flies out the window. He’s looking at you in shock and horror and the audible gulp scares you. 

You know that your masks falls, it crumbles and breaks and now everyone, from your enemies to your allies to your friends to  _him_ , they know that he is your weakness. You try to adopt a calm expression as you scan him, cataloging the injuries, tracking the tears. He’s hurt, a wound that is more than just physical and you want to go ahead and order the snipers to fire and blow the entire army to sherds. You want the man holding a knife to his throat to die at your hand, screaming for mercy you will never give. 

You plead, a strangled noise from your throat that you’ve only heard a few times before. Always when a piece of you is breaking because he’s in danger. That list had been a vow to live while he lives and many people don’t understand that your heart beats in chest of the man across from you. But, fuck, the king does and he is using it against you. 

“I just need 10 minutes.” You say, your eyes darting from the king to his face as he kneels on the ground. The king walks behind you as you turn around, desperately not looking at Bellamy. If you look back at him, you’ll lose your nerve and let the true fury of the Myth they have created upon their souls. 

Commander of Death, you smirk to yourself as you round the corner. Oh, they have no idea that they are holding the commander of your heart hostage and that you will rip the entire world apart for him to be back at your side. They have no idea how dangerous you can be. No one does because he’s always been at your side when you’ve unleashed death and not having him shakes you. It terrifies you, the bloody images that float through your brain. The death and carnage the two of you could cause but those fade slightly as you think about kissing him. Both of you bloody as you kiss the pain from his soul and his hands stain your hair red. 

They forgot that he is the true commander of death. 

Big Mistake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [this poem](http://fireandsteelofangels.tumblr.com/post/157585900112/i-she-has-war-running-through-her-veins-anger-in)   
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com)


End file.
